


Lending a Hand

by Korpuskat



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: A tiny bit of fluff, Ben is a Good Brother, Cocky Ben Organa-Solo has a big cock, Cum Eating, Cunnilingus, Hand Jobs, Loss of Virginity, Masturbation, Matt is shy and blushes a lot, Other, Solo Triplet AU, Triplet AU, blowjob, his name is hyphenated F I G H T M E, i love u rose, virgin!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-06-10 10:32:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6953104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korpuskat/pseuds/Korpuskat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone on the Internet requested:<br/>Imagine catching Ben masturbating (ahem, am I too obvious about this kink of mine?) and him forcing you to give him a handjob. Being inexperienced as you are, he instructs you how to do it and for being good he lets you taste his cum. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)</p><p>Originally Posted on <a href="www.thirst-order-confessions-renewed.tumblr.com">Thirst Order Confessions (Renewed!)</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ben

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Faestae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faestae/gifts).



You had come over to speak with Matt about a project in class. Kylo had so helpfully informed you his brother was in his room ”down the hall.”

You had simply entered the wrong room- and were too shocked to move. His bed faced the door, and you were graced with the view of Ben- not _Matt_ \- stark naked, hand on his cock. You stare, your mouth suddenly dry.

Ben stares at you, his hand never stopping, and grins. “Come here.” 

You lick your lips, force yourself to look at his face instead of his cock. “What?”

“I said, come here. And close the door.”

Shaking, you step into his room and close the door behind you. He makes a bit of a show for you- long languid strokes, twisting under the head- stopping to thumb at the slit, to smear a fat drop of precum. 

“Closer,” He commands, and you follow- standing at the edge of his bed- your eyes jumping anxiously between Ben’s hand and face. “Don’t you want to touch it?” 

You bit your lip, blushed harder. 

“Come on, you interrupted me. Just touch it,” Ben lets his cock lay against his stomach, running one finger delicately over the thick veins. 

His voice is so deep and smooth, you can’t resist. You careful sat at the end of his bed- and with one shaking hand- reached up to touch him. 

You touch him, stroke him like you would a cat-- flat, with the tip of three fingers. His skin is so hot and smooth, twitching, and he sighs just at that contact. “Here, use this,” He says, offering a bottle to you. 

You look at it, lick your lips and pop the cap. The lube is cold, but you rub your fingers through it and it warms. You shiver, and hesitantly touch his cock again. Ben leans back, lets his hands rest on his stomach while he watches you. You pet at his cock, finally working up the courage to actually curl your fingers around it and properly stroke. 

Ben sighs, and you pause- look up to his face. He grins, nods. You stroke him again-- “Tighter, make your fist tighter.” 

You squeeze his cock a little tighter, wait for him to groan again before stroking. Plain, up and down- feeling the delicate curve of his cock and the thick bulbous head. 

“No, no- twist your wrist.” When you don’t immediately comply, he grabs your wrist- his hand still slick with lube. He shows you, guides your hand to his pace, has you twist just under the pink head. When you get the hand of it he lets you continue on your own- lets you build confidence to touch him.

Carefully touching his bare thigh, moving in to touch and cup his balls- the delicate skin just below his cock. He sighs and- you swallow thickly- a thick, white drop of precum beads at the tip of his dick. 

“You’re not half bad,” he grins, looks over you. “Faster now, go on.” 

You comply- working his cock with fervor- imagining how it would feel to have him inside you, to maybe- use your mouth. You mouth felt dry even as you licked your lips again- looked up to Ben’s face for reassurance. 

Ben had one arms behind him, fisted into his own hair- the other flat over the sheets. His dark eyes are half lidded and he’s got such a disgusting smirk over his face- just watching you as you learn to touch him, how to please him. But he’s breathing harder now, his thighs beginning to tense. 

Ben groans, “Oh- fuck, princess. I’m gonna cum soon.” 

You blush, look away from his face and stroke him faster. Excited by the idea of pleasing him, of making him cum because of you. Ben moans, curses-his hips shaking, jerking up into your fist and- long, hot ropes of cum pour from the tip of his cock, spilling over your hand and wrist. 

You keep stroking, watch as his squirms in your hand until- he groans again, his hand weakly grabbing your wrist and stopping you. He pants- _laughs_. “You were so good,” You give a shy smile, “I think you deserve a reward.” 

You stare at him, and he grins- a mischievous little thing. He brings your own hand to your mouth- coated in the thick ooze of his cum. “Go on,” He encourages- and you hesitantly lick at it. Any reservations you had for the taste were replaced with Ben’s face, exhaling and staring at your pink tongue sweeping through his own cum. 

You don’t miss a drop.


	2. Matt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt may have overheard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Contains** : brief masturbation, handjob, blowjob

You left Ben’s room with a fire in your stomach. “It’s the _next_ room down.” He’d informed you- still panting and flushed. Now you were officially late to your study session- and painfully aroused, your clit stiff and aching to be touched. 

You took two steps down the hall, feeling how your thighs rubbed against your sensitive sex. You couldn’t be like this in front of Matt- especially not right after getting his younger brother off. You could still taste his cum on your tongue- would he be able to smell it on your breath? You rested your head on the closed door to Matt’s room, squeezed your thighs together. 

It wouldn’t take much- just to take the edge off... Ben probably wouldn’t be leaving his room, Kylo wasn’t exactly social either. You ground the heel of your palm against your clit through your pants, exhaled softly. Just- just a quick little break--

 _”Fuck,”_ a faint whine, desperate- from behind the door. That sounded like Matt- you rested your hand on the knob. _“Y/n,”_ You bit your lip- there’s no way he… You opened the door. 

So different than his brother and yet the same: Matt had his back to the wall at the side of his bedroom-- the wall bordering his brother’s bedroom. His gray pants were undone, draped around his thighs. His head turned towards the door- his ear flush with the wall. His cheeks painted pink, his glasses half-fogged, nearly falling off his nose, his teeth biting hard into his lip- his eyes closed tightly as his hand worked along his cock. A shining bead of precum dripped from the tip, leaving a glistening string.

You swallowed, ignored the wet aching between your legs. “Matt?” 

“Oh!” He gasped, his eyes snapping open to look to you- “S-Sorry!” He fumbled with his pants, half turning away from you as he struggled to stuff his hard prick back in his pants, “I wasn’t- I didn’t hear anything!” 

You stared at the heavy, only half-concealed bulge in his pants, only partially obscured under his large hands.Your face fought between flushing in arousal and draining in horror. “You- you heard that?” 

The cute, pink blush spread to the tips of his large ears, poking out from under his blond, curly hair. He avoided your gaze but nodded. “It’s just not- _fair.”_ He glanced up to your face- shame written over his features. And then- his gaze dipped to your mouth, your lips and he closes his eyes again, pressing this hand against his aching cock- a wet spot appearing at the tip. “He knew I-- I like you. A lot.” 

He covered his red face with one hand, shaking his head. “He did it just to hurt me.” 

You stepped closer, carefully closed the door behind you. The soft _click_ of the door catching had him look to you again in shock. Your swallowed, fought to find your voice, to keep it even. “Do you- um,” You motioned vaguely towards him, “want me to-- help?” 

You could see his throat bob as he swallowed thickly, his eyes flicking between your eyes and your mouth- and then- he nodded accompanied with a high, whiny _“Yes,_ please.”

Matt glanced around awkwardly, before finally choosing to settle at the end of his bed and nodded you over. Matt’s eyes were large, dark- flitting over you body in quick anxiety. You stepped between his legs- Matt grabbed your arms, pulled you down just a bit to press his lips to yours. He trembled against you, his kiss soft and needy, whimpering into your mouth. Nothing like his brother- Ben’s molten hot kisses made of seductive confidence.

You slid to your knees, slotted nicely between Matt’s legs- ran your hands up Matt’s thighs, pushing hard against the rough fabric. You teased him for only a minute, the outline of his cock was still plainly visible, the small wet spot growing at your touch. You traced a finger over its outline, felt it twitch, wondered if you should feel bad about this. You’d just jerked his younger brother off in the first handjob of your life and now you were about to do the same for Matt. You looked up to Matt’s face- and any question on if you should be here evaporated. Matt was biting his lip again, watching you in complete awe, his glasses slipping down his nose. 

You curled your fingers around the hem of his pants and boxers, tugging them back down his thighs and then off his legs entirely. He was a near copy of his brother physically, the same long, thick cock, gently curving up towards his belly with a desperate bead of precum half smeared against the head. Above, however- Matt was shaved, his skin prickly with short hairs. Dark, as you suspected. 

You swallowed, tried to remember what Ben had told you. You curled your hand around the base, felt how warm and thick he was- how he sighed at such little contact. You licked your lips, pulled your hand up, revelled in the firm smoothness of his skin and the shape of his cock. Your fist tightened as your neared the top, twisting to feel the shape of the head, squeezing a fresh drop of precum from the tip. 

You pulled back down, dragging the tight skin with you- the pink head flushed red in response. You turned your hand, rubbed your thumb down the thick, fluttering vein at the underside of his cock. 

Matt moaned softly, bit his lip- his hands fisting into the sheets of his bed. You met his eyes again- and rubbed a hand up his body- over the gentle shape of his stomach- his shirt being dragged up around your wrist as you touched him. Matt whined, shifted his hips, half thrusting into your hand. 

Your licked your lips- and had an idea. You leaned forward- pressed a gentle kiss against the head of his cock- glanced up at Matt’s face. His eyes were wide- only a thin ring of brown left around his pupils. You stared at him- and dragged your tongue along the side of his cock. The reaction was immediate; his thighs tensed around you- his head tilted back as he _moaned._ “Y-yes, please…”

You tasted him again, felt the weight of his cock on your tongue. His skin felt even softer like this- just barely salty. You lapped at the head, collected a dribble of precum. You wanted to- use your mouth properly, but…You looked up to Matt, bit your lip- wanted to confess your inexperience. 

“H-here,” he prompted, catching your jaw with his hand. His thumb caught your lower lip-“Open your mouth, cover your teeth with your lips…” 

You obeyed, held your tongue out for him as he guided his cock into your mouth- moving his hand around to the back of your head to tangle into your hair, guiding you to take the tip of his cock. He was big- felt bigger like this almost too wide to fit inside your mouth at all- pulling your lips taut, your jaw aching.

“N-now work your tongue.” You looked up to him anxiously, then back down at his shaft not in your mouth and the short hairs around it. With difficulty you moved your tongue- just sweeped it from side to side along the underside of the head. When Matt sighed you grew more confident- tried stroking lengthwise, then working circles. Matt shivered for the different feelings, his hand tightening in your hair. “Yeah, just like that…”

You hummed in delight, earning a new, deeper moan- Matt half curling over you for a moment. And- his hand pushed at your head again, urged you to take in more. You opened up wider, tried to take in another inch- worked your lips over what you could fit in your mouth. Drool spilled past your lips, sliding down Matt’s cock and obscene trails. 

You blushed, looked away- and covered what you couldn’t fit in your mouth with your hands, your own spit slicking your grip. You worked his cock as best you could- stroking and twisting your hands, bobbing your head over his cock- tasted the precum as it dribbled down your throat. Matt’s hand fisted in you hair a moment, then relaxing- moving to push your hair away from your face in delicate movement. “You’re so beautiful…” He stared at your face, his glasses slipping down further as he panted. He stroked his fingers over your scalp in appreciation. “Yes… yes, you’re doing so good…” 

The head of Matt’s cock nudged at the back of your throat as you took him further- you recoiled- your mouth coming off his entirely. You panted for a moment and tried again- this time swallowing against the intrusion, fighting to keep him deep inside you. Matt moaned, whimpered. His hips twitched as he restrained himself from bucking into you. 

You hummed against his cock again, stroked him with fervor, tried to pull even more moans from him. “O-Oh, wait, I-” His cock twitched on your tongue once and- you gagged, tried to pull off as his cum poured down your throat. Matt’s hand tangled into your hair again, held you in place as he moaned- threw his head back in ecstasy. 

He shivered as you moved off him- lapping at the salty strings of cum that slid from his cock. Truly, it wasn’t an awful taste. You kissed at the slit, squeezed his cock tighter, urged the last drips of cum out of him. He- tasted exactly like his brother. You could- get used to their cum coating your tongue. 

His cock softened in your grip, but only when he whined, palmed at your hands did you let him go. Matt collapsed back onto his bed, panting, dropping one arm over his eyes. “That- was. Great.” 

Heat flooded your cheeks- more embarrassed about his compliment than of the act itself. You pressed a kiss against his thigh, nuzzled the warm skin. For a long moment you stayed like that- watched Matt’s chest rise and fall rhythmically, until your shame settled in. You looked only to the floor as you stood, covering your face with a hand.

“I um, I should go get- washed up.” You mumbled. A quiet, half-hearted grunt was your only response.


	3. Kylo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo ties to fix things. With his tongue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just super done with this, sorry lmao. Have some unusually nice Kylo trying to fix his brother's mistakes.

You stepped into the hallway and closed Matt’s door behind you. Today… today was so, so fucked up beyond belief. You, you just needed to sit down awhile. Or maybe just go home and hide under your bed for the rest of your life-- how would you be able to face Matt in class?

You’d have to… clear the air between you and Matt and Ben because- that… was really fucked up. But it wasn’t like _you’d_ done anything wrong! You hadn’t exactly sworn yourself to Ben or anything! You weren’t- _cheating_ or something. You just happened to jerk one brother off and almost immediately blow the other. It was, well, it actually wasn’t very casual considering how emotional Matt was. But It was strange and unplanned and _fuck_ if you hadn’t enjoyed it.

No, you loved it. You loved hearing them moan- just because _you_ were touching them, that it was your hand and tongue on their cocks- all because of you. You flushed hard, pressed your thighs together. 

But this was getting too weird too fast- too many new things happening today for you to have any sort of direction on what the fuck you do now. You- you probably couldn’t bear to face Ben again today, not- not after _Matt._ Maybe you should just go home. 

And maybe, perhaps, tend to your still aching, stiff clit. 

Would it be rude to leave Matt without at least saying goodbye, no matter how weird the whole first-time-blowjob thing was? But- you needed to have a minute to yourself, just- just something normal. Something that still made any sense at all. You’d just- go get a glass of water or something. That was innocent enough, right?

The kitchen was easy to find at least, opening out onto the living room. It took a few cabinets to find the glasses, but it was better than having to ask one of the brothers. You filled it with tap water and just stood over the sink, staring at the drain, not really drinking the water. 

How could one day go so horribly wrong? You’d just come to work on a project with Matt. You hadn’t intended any of this, you hadn’t even realized they were- _interested_ in you. 

You raised the glass to your lips- some dark moved at the corner of your eye and you jerked away, holding the cup tight to your chest- as Kylo stood before you. 

He smiled politely, something impish glittering behind his eyes. “Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you.”

“Oh,” You struggled to find words that were not _I just fucked your brothers!_ or _At least you’re not jerking off!_ “That’s- that’s okay. I just, uh-” You gestured to the water. 

He hummed softly and nodded, leaned on the counter. His eyes followed your hand as you hesitantly raised the glass to you lips again. “So, which one made you swallow?”

You choked, covered your mouth with a hand and struggled to force the water down your throat. “What?”

Kylo shrugged, “We figured Matt would go first- if you agreed- but-”

You stared at him. _“What?”_

Kylo met your gaze in turn, his brows drawing together in confusion. He frowned sharply and spoke again, “Did they not tell you?”

You shook your head- what the fuck was even going on? “Tell me _what?”_

Kylo sighed, rubbed at the bridge of his nose. “Of course they fucked it up.” He looked to you, his annoyance barely softened as something nearing apologetic pulled at his features. “We- all three of us, are-- attracted to you. Matt’s known you for a while, before Ben and I became involved. Matt was _supposed_ to explain- that we wanted to know if you’d be interested in dating us. All of us.”

You stared at him, tried to piece his explanation into the mess you’d experienced today- to make sense of anything at all, really.

At your lack of response Kylo added quickly, “If you weren’t interested in all of us that’s fine, we’d be okay with that. But, if you wanted all three of us- we’d like that.”

You shook your head, tried to explain what had happened, “Matt didn’t…”

Kylo nodded, shrugged. “He’s better with people than Ben and I are, but he gets embarrassed.”

“No, I mean- he didn’t get the chance.” 

His dark eyebrows pulled together, “What?”

You swallowed, looked at the floor. “Ben... um.” 

_“Oh.”_ Kylo sighed. “Of course he did.”

“And Matt was, um. Kind of- upset.” 

“Yeah. Sorry.” Kylo scowled at the floor. 

“It’s um, it’s alright.” You rubbed at the side of the glass and- looked back up to him, confused. You stood like that for a moment before another puzzle piece fell into place: “Wait- did you say date all of you?”

Kylo looked to you, the slightest smile on his lips. “Yeah.” 

“I- um. Wow.” You couldn’t bring yourself to look at his face again- tried to look anywhere else. You hadn’t- really dated anyone before. And while you suspected this wasn’t how it was normally supposed to go… You swallowed thickly. If you were to date all three of them... 

“Should I… I mean, do you want me to…?” Kylo raised an eyebrow in question and your cheeks burned, and you nearly wanted to drop the thing entirely. “I um, I-” Your voice dropped and you forced yourself to finish, “I _helped_ them,” 

Something between a concerned look and a scowl overtook Kylo’s face and shame settled deep inside you. “Did they not return the favor?”

You blinked at him, “N-no, but-”

Kylo sighed derisively- because of his brothers, you suspected, and stepped closer. His voice dropped, low and smooth, “You must be aching…”

Your breath caught in your throat. “I-it’s fine.”

“I could help _you.”_ Kylo stepped closer, paused. “If you want, of course.”

You blushed hard, clutched the glass close. “I’ve never…I mean! Before- that. Today.” 

Kylos fingers brushed over yours, slowly pulled the glass from your hand and setting it on the counter. “I don’t mind. It means we can teach you.” 

You blushed harder. With nothing to hold you wrung your hands. Date three attractive brothers- one of whom was, well- offering to do to you what you had done to the other two. It, well. It actually wasn’t too much of a dilemma was it?

You swallowed, closed your eyes, and nodded. “Okay.”

A smile that was almost gentle pulled one side of Kylo’s lips up. He held a hand out for you, “Do you want to go to my room?”

You swallowed, nodded stiffly. You took his hand. “Yeah.” 

You hoped you weren’t shaking as he lead you down the hallway- you couldn’t help but notice that Ben and Matt’s doors were still closed. Probably for the best, you knew, but even so a sickening wave of embarrassment burned at your cheeks. 

Kylo’s room was at the end of the hallway, the very last room past his brothers’. He opened the door and allowed you to step in before closing the door behind him. His room was much more barren than his brothers’ rooms and wholly decorated in shades of gray. You stood in the middle of the carpet in front of Kylo’s bed, wringing your hands.

Kyo stepped close to you, bringing his hands up to rub at your arms. “Are you okay?”

You nodded and his fingers slid up to cup your jaw. You carefully wrapped your fingers around his wide wrists and nodded again, fought to swallow and breathe. “Yeah.” 

Kylo leaned down slowly--- and you jerked away. Kylo’s eyes went wide, watching your face as your cheeks burned in horrific embarrassment.

“But I-- they, um,” You swallowed and looked to his dark carpeting, hoped that Kylo would understand that they had- that you could still taste it.

“Doesn’t bother me,” Kylo said- and surged forward to catch your lips. You gasped, moaned softly into his mouth- his lips soft and plump. His hands held you there while he kissed you even as your knees felt weak and you shivered.

You sat on the edge of his wide bed, and with Kylo’s urging, you scooted back towards the center. You bit your lip and hesitantly began to take off your shirt- dropped it off the side of his bed, Kylo slid one knee onto the bed and you swallowed thickly.

You’d never been the recipient- at least you had _some_ experience giving. Your voice shook as you asked, “What should I…?”

“Shh,” Kylo pushed you down, flat onto his bed with one hand. He halfway laid over you, warm and solid above you. “Just, let me.” 

He kissed you again, let his lips work softly against yours- unhurried, not as hot and needy as his brothers’. His hands cupped your face, just- gentle, so much more innocent than anything else you’d done today. 

He kissed away from your lips, over your chin and along your neck. It was- odd, being the receiver of the attention. Not the one stroking and licking- but instead you had Kylo’s hot tongue sliding over your fluttering pulse.

You whimpered- unsure what to do with your hands, you slid one hand into his thick hair- just as sinfully soft as it looked. Why wasn’t he telling you what to do? Shouldn’t you be- stroking his cock (twisting just below the head, like Ben liked) or sinking to your knees before him? You stiffened under him, anxious.

“Shh,” His lips shook against your skin as he slid further down. “It’s alright,” He kissed at the knob of your clavicle, laved at the hollow between. He kissed lower, let one hand cup one breast while his mouth slid down to your nipple. “I can’t believe they didn’t touch you,” 

You shivered as he licked at the quickly stiffening bud, blew on it so you moaned. “Why?” 

“Because you’re gorgeous.” You shook under him, sighed into his delicate touch. 

He kissed lower, leaving your warm, sensitive breasts behind as he dipped his tongue into your navel and still inched lower. So close to your aching, needy sex. You bit your lip, raised the hand not tangled in Kylo’s hair to your mouth. 

Kylo looked up to you, his fingers curling under the waist of your pants, stroked the skin there. You swallowed- and nodded to him. He smiled, laid another kiss to your lower belly. He pulled them all the way off, returning to hold your ankles and skim his hands back up your legs.

He settled his body in the crux of your thighs and you half expected him to pull his cock out- identical to his brothers’ you had no doubt- and slide it deep into you, take what his brothers hadn’t. Just the thought made you clench, your thighs tightening around him.

He rubbed a hand soothingly over your side, and still moved further down. His thumbs caught each side of your swollen pussy and eased you open- revealed the pink, wet, flushed skin and your stiff clit to him. He stared at it for a moment and you looked away, tried to conceal your embarrassment of being examined so closely.

And then- Kylo’s hot tongue was sliding up your cunt, rubbing over your clit and you nearly _screamed._ Your hands tangled in his hair and you moaned, bucked helplessly under his touch. You felt his grin more than saw it, his strong arms settling over your hips to keep you in place. 

You shuddered, gasped, tears forming quickly in your eyes at the intensity of it all- it had _never_ felt this good before, nothing would ever match feeling the gentle slide of Kylo’s tongue around your clit, his plush lips suckling at it- his teeth scraping over it so delicately. You whimpered, hips lifting and desperately trying to grind on Kylo’s face. 

Two of his fingers slid inside you- no resistance at all with how wet you were. You writhed under his touch, stroked and pulled at his hair as he curled his fingers inside you, his mouth working over your clit. 

You’d been worked up too long- too needy and desperate, you were climbing quickly towards orgasm. His tongue lapped at you, slow dragging licks and short, quick flicks- taking a detour to kiss at your folds, only occasional, accidental brushes on your clit. 

You whined, gasped, rutting against his mouth and fingers. “Oh, _Kylo,”_

A growl reverberated through his lips and you moaned, threw your head back. His mouth moved back to your clit- sucking your stiff nub between his lips and mercilessly petting it with his tongue- his fingers picking up their pace, curling and rubbing at the sensitive spot along that front wall.

You breathe came quickly- panting as you looked down at him. The mess of his dark hair curling over your hips. And then, his eyes opened and he looked up to you- his irises only a tiny sliver of brown around his wide, black pupils; his eyes half lidded and that was enough. Your hands tightened in his hair and you gasped, a strangled moan pulled from your throat as you jerked, sobbed, and clenched hard around his fingers. 

Kylo worked you through it, pulling it out as long as he could until your thighs twitched and you melted back into his bedding. You watched him stand- sad for the loss of his warm body. He took of his shirt and that loss was immediately forgotten. You bit your lip- and watched his pants fall to the floor. 

You couldn’t help but shudder- you were right of course. Kylo’s cock looked near exactly like his brothers’. Kylo was slow to crawl back onto the bed, to resume his place above you. He kissed you again- cautious. With shaking hands you touched his sides.

He pulled away, still close enough you could feel his hot breath on your face. “Is this okay?” 

You looked away and nodded, your cheeks hot. You glanced between your bodies- saw the red, rounded tip of his cock, a shining bead of precum sitting at the tip. You made yourself meet Kylo’s eyes, warm and desperately needing and yet- concerned. You exhaled slowly, and nodded again. 

A smile curled at his lips as he kissed you again briefly before pulling away and settling between your legs again. You opened your legs wider for him, stifled a gasp as he rubbed the tip of his cock over your pussy, tapped it against your clit. You whimpered, shifted your hips under him- ached to tell him to just- _do it._

He looked up to you again, caught your gaze to make sure just one more time- as he lined himself up. You exhaled again, tried to relax- and felt the thick head push into you. You gasped, felt your walls flutter around the intrusion, clench more firmly as he slid further in. His pelvis slotted between your legs and you wrapped your legs around his waist on instinct. 

It was- strange. Kylo’s thick cock inside you, deeper than his fingers or yours had ever been. And he was warm, solid above you as his crooked teeth sank into his pink lips, eyes closed and brows drawn together. He sighed, looked to you- his gaze soft and delicate, checking in on you- and yet smoldering with desire, the pleasure you gave him in turn. It was perfect.

His voice was low, rough with his straining self control, “You okay?”

You smiled, wrapped your arms around his neck, and drew him down. His kiss was gentle, at first- letting you lead him as you wanted. You teased at his lips with your tongue, ran your hand through his hair, and lifted your hips slightly, just enough to get his attention. 

Kylo moved slowly, watched your face twist with new sensations- to be fucked and filled so perfectly, even with such gentle movements to rub at your walls. You clenched around him, felt your thighs tremble. 

Kylo curled over you, pushed your jaw to the side so he could kiss at your neck, his soft grunts muffled against your skin as he nipped and suckled at the skin there. You moaned, pulled his body closer over you. “More, please,”

You felt Kylo’s breath shudder against your neck. He slid back, his cock nearly slipping free of your body, and grabbed your legs. He caught your knees in the crook over his elbow, and leaned back over you, pushing his cock deep inside you once more. 

His thrusts came faster and harder while the new angle let him reach deeper. You gasped, thrust your hips weakly upwards. His lips caught yours, his kiss becoming hot and demanding, nipping at your lips and licking into your mouth, swallowing every noise your made. With every jerk of his hips you rose steadily towards orgasm. 

He shifted again, leaned his weight onto one arm as he pulled your knee up over his shoulder. He shifted his weight back onto that arm, using his shoulder to keep your leg in place. He thrust again- and you moaned weakly under him, arching your back and digging your nails into his scalp. You clenched around his cock, drawing a moan from both of you.

Then, his thumb found your clit. You gasped, jerked under him in relax- shivered under him as he worked your stiff nub in repetitive strokes, back and forth across the hood. He kissed away from your mouth over towards your ear, catching your soft earlobe between his teeth and suckling on it- and whispered, low and rough: “I want you to cum, cum for me.” 

His voice was enough to pull you over that edge- your body bowing and convulsing as waves of white hot pleasure shook you, forced your cunt to clamp around his cock rhythmically and push Kylo to orgasm. He groaned right next to your ear, dark and primal as he began spill his cum inside you, each thrust dragging your orgasm out longer. 

Finally- his hips came to a shuddering stop, and in exhaustion, your legs fell free of his arms. Kylo dropped to his elbows, curling above you and laying kisses below your ear. Your arm was weak and almost _light_ as you reached for him, ran your fingers through his hair and pulled him up to your lips. 

His kiss was unhurried now, lazy in post-orgasmic bliss-- his eyes closed as he fell onto the mattress beside you. Reopening slowly to pull your tired, sore body towards him. Both your bodies were slick with sweat and his cum was slowly leaking out of your body, but all you could think of was his warm arms settling around you, pulling you so your head fit under his chin. He pressed soft kisses to your hair, whispering something to himself. 

When you caught your breath you asked, “Is this how you normally ask people to go out with you?” 

A single huff of laughter made Kylo’s chest shake, his breath pushing your hair around. “No, not usually.” 

You smiled against his skin, try to nuzzle even closer. You stroked your thumb across his side quietly, feeling the dense muscle just beneath his spotted skin- then trace a line between two moles, then another one before you could speak again. “Did you mean it? About-- All three of you?”

“Yeah,” He said, letting one fingertip trail of the line of your spine- counting every vertebra as he went. Kylo looked down to you, pushed the sweaty hair that had stuck to your face away. “Is that alright?” 

You stared at him blankly and considered it for a moment- and nodded slowly. “Yeah. That’s alright.”


End file.
